Touhou vs. Capcom/Yuugi Hoshiguma
Bio Yuugi Hoshiguma is an oni. Like other oni, she's ridiculously strong, likes strong people, drinks heavily and enjoys raising a ruckus. She, along with Suika, was one of four particularly feared oni long ago and she lives alongside many other oni that were forced below ground. Movelist Skill Cards *Kanabo: A single strike with a Kanabo that flies out of Yuugi's hand upon connecting. On the ground, it can stagger, ground bounce or on midair foes do an untechable knockdown. In midair, Yuugi drops the kanabo if it hits instead of it flinging away, and does either a ground bounce or a untechable knockdown. *Head Butt: Yuugi strikes in midair with a downward headbutt, where she can stick it in air combos. One of the few moves that can dizzy a foe (on a counter hit). *Firey Punch: Yuugi does a point blank projectile punch attack. *Rocky Axe: Yuugi rushes forward holding a rock, then does a swinging axe-handle launch followed by a takedown axe-handle. *Double Lariat: Yuugi spins around with her arms extended out. *Flying Piledriver: Yuugi reaches for her foe with a grab leading to a Piledriver. *Sky-High Back Drop: Midair version of Flying Piledriver. *Giant Rock Throw: Yuugi throws a huge rock at her opponent. Spell Cards *Shackles Sign "Shackles a Criminal Can't Take Off": Yuugi dashes forward and unleashes a series of punches before finishing off with a Corkscrew. *Oni's Voice "Annihilating Roar": Yuugi punches the ground, causing an eruption. Last Word *Big Four Arcanum "Knock Out In Three Steps": Yuugi initiates with a short range grapple attack. If this connects, she suplexes the opponent, picks them up again, and spins them around by their legs before throwing them into the air. Yuugi then jumps up to the opponent, grabs them and performs a finishing piledriver. Misc. *Battle Intro: Yuugi appears next to a giant boulder before smashing it with a punch. She then then says "Let's raise a ruckus!" *Taunt: She flexes her arms and says "Can't stop me!" *Victory Pose: She says "Yeah, that's why I love fighting!" She then gets a bowl of Sake Winning Quotes Hey, you're pretty good. Dunno who you are, but they say a rowdy welcome is best for a rowdy guest! We oni always want to compare our strength to strong people we meet! Well done! I love how strong you are! We're friends from now on. Not bad! But you'll have to hit me harder than that. Vs. Self: And the real deal gets the win! Sorry, but an imitator like you ain't got nothin' on me! Vs. Reimu: Well done! Only a friend of Suika could be this strong! Vs. Marisa and Sanae: It's really been a long time since humans came underground. That's because there's a lot of really frightening youkai here. So, then, are you brave? Or are you a fool? Vs. Suika: That drunken voice...Suika, Is that you!? Vs. Aya and Momiji: Hmm, strange to think a tengu would come down here... Vs. Nitori: Hey, Kappa! Don't worry. I'm not going to try to take over the mountain again or anything. Vs. Ryu: I haven't had a fight like that ever since I came to the Ancient City. Thanks, man, that hit the spot. Vs. Batsu: Thought you could win on Guts alone? You obviously didn't know who you were dealing with! Vs. Frank West: Cripes, you're one tough customer. Are all cameramen like you? Vs. Arthur, Date and Soki: All that armor to eat attacks you could just dodge. You got your priorities mixed up, buddy. Vs. Zero and Hayato: Jeebus, I ain't never seen a weapon like that in the Ancient City! Vs. Akuma: Man, demon, whatever! Everything hits the ground the same! Vs. Guile: To fight for your country is a great honor! Now stand up, and let us battle again! Vs. Chun Li: You and I have more in common than you think. Maybe once you wake up we can talk about it. Vs. Utsuho, Satori and Koishi: Hey, I haven't heard much from you since that inccident. Vs. Phoenix Wright: Soon the defense will rest...her fist upon your face. Vs. Gun Users: Arrows, guns, whatever....bring it on! Vs. Asura: Big muscles don't mean anything if you don't know how to use 'em, pal. Vs. Cammy: You have the speed, power, and smarts to take down anyone, but me. Why? It's all about experience. Vs. Juri, Bison and Wesker: Normally, I'd just try to keep the fight going, but in your case, I'll just send you flying through the sound barrier. Vs. Sakura, Roll, Tron, Cirno, Alice and Kaguya: Ha ha ha! Don't worry, young lady. The first time's always the hardest. Vs. Morrigan: Sorry, Sweaty. I like men, no matter how strong you are. Vs. Felicia, Talbain, Keine and Kagerou: Yeah! Time to unleash our wild side! Vs. Hsien-ko, Youmu and Yuyuko: The dead are coming back just to fight? Now this is exciting! Vs. Demitri, Remilia and Flandre: You know, they call you guys "blood sucking oni" in our language. I'd say you earned that right. Vs. Megaman, Bass, Wily and Jin: Guess your metal ain't as hardcore as you thought. Vs. Vergil, Hiryu, Miko and Tenshi: You may as well be using a butter knife, buddy. Vs. Viewtiful Joe and Captain Commando: I don't need a costume to lay a smack down. Vs. Amaterasu, Reisen, Rumia, Momiji, Mima, Shinki, Wriggle, Mystia, Kokoro, Mamizou and Yuuka: Not as docile as you appear, huh? Vs. Ruby Heart and Byakuren: Since you lost, guess that means I win your ship. Vs. Gene and Ichirin (Unzen): I love a man who packs a mean punch. Vs. Sakuya, Patchouli and Yukari: Never could get along with the quiet ones. Vs. Meiling: I can see why you were hired. We should hang out more often. Vs. Komachi: I get wanting to have some downtime, but come on, woman. Vs. Iku: Maybe I'll fight your boss. He sounds tougher. Vs. Mokou, Ken and Firebrand: Good thing I brought sake, 'cause I'm about to turn up the heat! Okay, forget the bad joke! Just fight me! Vs. Futo: Never really got into that whole Feng Shui jazz. I like my chaos as it is. Vs. Shikieki: The right to judge is reserved for the winner. Guess that ain't you. Vs. Kasen: Come on! Embrace who you are and fight me! Vs. Dan: Nope. Definitely not my type. Vs. Seija: If you had your way, there wouldn’t be any interesting humans to have a drink with! Vs. Murasa: Anchor, meet Kanabo. Vs. Nick: I bet you’d be more of a challenge if you started growing a pair. Vs. Seiga: You can cheat death, but you can’t cheat defeat. Vs. Nero: Your arm has some nice tricks. I like you, kid. Ending (Yuugi is seen participating in the CPWA.) Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special event tonight! In this corner, a former member of the Four Devas of the Mountains and the person who defeated Fafnir, Yuugi Hoshiguma! (Her opponent turns out to be Mike Haggar.) Announcer: And in this corner, the Mayor of Metro City coming here to accept Miss Hoshiguma's fight request, Mike Haggar! Yuugi: Thank you for accepting my request, Haggar. Haggar: No prob, Miss. Usually I would deny against fighting a woman, but seeing as how your one of those Oni I hear about....I'm looking forward to this. Annpuncer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Let's get ready to ruuuuuuuuuuuummmble!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom